Christmas Memories
by ColorfulAlgebra
Summary: Takao and Hitoshi love Christmas. Kai and Quinlan don’t. And, sometimes, people need to share cultures to warm others up to their prospective of life. Yaoi, KaiTakao HitoshiOC Dedicated to Aliasdefeat.
1. To Hate or Love Christmas

Title: Christmas Memories

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: KaixTakao, HiroxOC

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note: This is dedicated to Aisa

Summary: Takao and Hitoshi love Christmas. Kai and Quinlan don't. And, sometimes, people need to share cultures to warm others up to their prospective of life. Yaoi, KaiTakao HitoshiOC

* * *

**Christmas Memories:**

**To Hate or Love Christmas**

Kai had always hated Christmas.

Well, who wouldn't when you grew up in a soldier training center that always turned the holiday into an evil, terrified day that lurked on the calendar, waiting for its day to spread its horridness? So he learned to nurse his sorrows with vodka. Bailey's, whisky, sake, tequila, brandy, rum, scotch… It didn't matter, as countries he was in made all the liquirs blend together, but one thing that did matter—it made him forget. It made him forget every miserable Christmas, every terrible "scratches", every un-received present, every smiling face, every… just… _everything!_

All in all, Kai hated Christmas.

* * *

Takao loved Christmas.

He loved all the warm, soft-smelling alcohol. He loved watching his grandfather's friends and his grandfather, all sitting around, the smell of warm rum drifting through the dojo, his brother sitting tall, a 'girl' resting on his arm. He remembers snow, and friends, and laughter, and candy, and his mother, and his father, and that girl. And that's what Christmas was about, right? And he couldn't wait to add Kai to his Christmas memories.

So Takao loved Christmas—who wouldn't?

* * *

Quinlan hated Christmas.

Not because he wasn't religious or because it marked the date his was let out of the torture center onto the soldier field. Not even because it was the day Hitoshi accidentally tore him on the inside, since it was their first time making love. It wasn't because his first son was born into hell on that day, either. No. Why did he hate Christmas? Because. Just because, that's was it.

Just because was the reason Quinlan hated Christmas.

* * *

Hitoshi loved Christmas.

Though he wouldn't say it, and didn't show it except for rare occasions, but Hitoshi loved Christmas. It was the day he first took Quinlan, it was the day he first saw that little feminine face in a frost-clouded window, and it was the day he found out he was going to be a father. Hitoshi wouldn't give the world for Christmas time, when Quinlan is safely tucked in his arms, sitting on the taller man's lap and their little boy plays at their feet with colored blocks.

Hitoshi wouldn't give Christmas up for the world.

* * *

Pent: Well, here's the first chapter! Please read the second chapter, as that's where the story starts. 


	2. Christmas Gem

Title: Christmas Memories

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: KaixTakao, HiroxOC

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note: This is dedicated to Aisa

Summary: Takao and Hitoshi love Christmas. Kai and Quinlan don't. And, sometimes, people need to share cultures to warm others up to their prospective of life. Yaoi, Mpreg KaiTakao HitoshiOC

* * *

** Christmas Memories:**

**The Gem of Christmas**

Takao laughed, twirling around with dark navy hair swirling about his face as the music cooed gently out of the stereo and to the packed-full room. It was Christmas. And Christmas was celebrated—in the Kinomiya dojo—with sweets, love, happiness, kisses, and alcohol. Yes, alcohol. Takao's grandfather never gave it to them otherwise, but because it was Christmas…

The bluenette laughed again, running upstairs to grab Kai's present. Stumbling into Hitoshi's room—where he hid the gift—he blushed fiercely. It was Hitoshi and Quinlan. His brother had the redhead pinned to his futon, licking and sucking on his neck. His hands were sliding off the younger man's tight jeans.

Quinlan laughed, and his eyes sparkled like dark emeralds. "Oh, hey, Takao-chan. What's—ooooh! Hitoshiiiii… just like that…"

The bluenette stared for a split second, before grabbing the necklace out of the closet. When he got to the door, he watched them a bit more; Quinlan, giggling and moaning and squirming under Hitoshi, and Hitoshi, oblivious to everything but the tiny, squirming male under him. Was that going to be him and Kai one day? Probably not, but he hoped.

Quietly shutting the door, he walked down the hall and down the stairs carefully—he didn't want to damage the pendent in anyway—before breaking out into a run across the packed dojo to the garden. He laughed again, sitting by the winter flowers. Kai walked out, swiftly and smoothly, before spotting him a millisecond later. The dual-haired man glided over.

"What?" he asked, gruffly. He smelled like a sweet kind of liquor. "I'm kind of busy avoiding morons like you."

Takao smiled, and reached up to give the necklace to Kai. Crimson eyes widened a bit. It was beautiful, and no doubt expensive. The rapidly fading sun made the ruby and sapphire sparkle just right. The man gently plucked the white gold chain out of Takao's hands, and into his own.

He pooled the chain as gently as he could into his hand, and proceeded to inspect the gems. A small, ruby and gold made phoenix outstretched his wings, and turned up his head. An equally small sapphire and silver dragon rapped himself around the phoenix's feet. Both, for claws, had diamonds.

His voice hitched, and Takao swore it was the alcohol. "I love it, Takao-chan."

Takao smiled, laughing. "Good!" he cheered. "I hoped you would! I liked it, too." The boy stood up, laughing still, intending to go back it the house. After all, it was snowing, and a foot of snow had already accumulated.

Kai watched him with dull eyes as the bluenette retreated toward the party. Then he smiled. "I love you," he said softly. "I love you so much."

The phoenix and dragon in his hand sparkled with breath-taking beauty. Slowly, oh so slowly, he brought it up to clasp it around his neck. "So, so much…" he whispered into the wind.

It wouldn't be until later he found the English words engraved into the backs of the gems.

"Forever, for always, Takao."

* * *

Pent: Okay, so it's not done. Don't worry, I'll get it done. Um, two more chapters? 


	3. My Brightest Little Star

Title: Christmas Memories

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: KaixTakao, HiroxOC

Warnings: Yaoi, female!Takao.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note: This is dedicated to A.

Summary: Takao and Hitoshi love Christmas. Kai and Quinlan don't. And, sometimes, people need to share cultures to warm others up to their prospective of life. Yaoi. Mpreg. KaiTakao. HitoshiOC.

* * *

** Christmas Memories:**

**My Brightest Little Star**

Kai had always had a desire to sire children. When he finally felt he should, that he was old enough and financially stable he found a woman to carry his brats. She was beautiful. Long, navy blue hair, midnight eyes, tanned skin, Japanese origin… Remind you of anyone? Well, it certainly did the trick for Kai. Even the textures on this woman were the same as _his_.

The only difference?

She could bare his children. Actually that was really the only difference. They talked the same, carried themselves the same, looked the same, acted the same, responded to things the same, had the same tastes… They were like duplicates. But they weren't. And that hurt Kai. However, he still carried through with this girl. He'd asked her the questions, "Will you take care of children?" "Do you want to stay around?" "How much money do you want?" "Do you have any STDs?" "Any family health conditions I would need to know of?" "Any personal health complications I would need to know of?" "Any talents that might rub off on the children?" "How many children are you willing to have?" and, of course, "Why are you doing this?"

And her following answers were as basic as his questions. "Yes. I have a strong maternal instinct." Kai had hummed in appreciation. "I would like to stay around with my children, yes." "I don't want money. I would like a place to stay, though." "No, I don't. I've never slept with anyone before." Kai hummed again while the girl blushed like the virgin she was supposed to be. "No. My grandfather's, like, seven hundred years old—in case you wanted to know…" "No. Um… naw, I can't think of anything." "I'm kind of artistic… and I'm good at blading and kendo…" The crimson-eyed man snorted. "They'll get their blading talents from me."

He could've sworn she rolled her eyes, but he pretended she didn't. She went on with the question-and-answer game they were playing. "I'm willing to have as many children as you want." He looked at her funny and she blushed. "Well… that's healthy for me, still… And I'm doing this because I want to have children, too…"

Kai left it alone.

* * *

Nine months, three weeks, four days, and twenty one hours later, he'd ask himself how he didn't realize this girl… this woman… that was carrying his child was Takao. Honestly, they were too similar, to the point it was eerie. But that's what turned him on about her. But when she had to sign the birth certificate with her legal name, he still was gob smacked.

Really! The bluenette had given him every hint, and he didn't pick up on it. Well, okay, so yeah, he wasn't exactly expecting his friend to be a girl, but… Still! Takao was his, dammit, and he should know the _soul_ out of any body, out of any crowd. But he hadn't…

While he sat brooding, Takao silently watched him, her lips pursed. "Kai…?" she tried timidly. "What's…?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly, looking down at her. His gazed turned scolding, like he was smacking a child's hand before it could grab something dangerous. Concerned, but mad at having to talk to the child. "Why?" he asked, annoyed. "What on _**earth**_ were you thinking?"

The lithe body on the bed squirmed. "Um, I was thinking…"

The slits in Kai's face glinted crimson. "Yes…?"

"I was thinking… that we… we could have kids… and that I knew you wanted them… and that I love you… and that…" Takao was at a loss for words.

Kai frowned. "Well, now we have a child. Congratulations."

Midnight blue orbs blinked, eyes tearing. "Kai…? What's wrong…? Do you hate me…?"

A shaggy mane fell over troubled crimson eyes, blocking Takao's view. What was wrong? What was wrong? His best friend—love—was female, had his child without him knowing it was his love… Hell, she called to tell him she was in labor, and he didn't cancel his afternoon meeting! He should've done so many things for Takao, to Takao…

"I… I, Takao… Takao, you…" words tumbled out of his mouth, unchecked. "I just fucked you, for your first time. Hell, I was barely there for you your whole first pregnancy! And, and, you became a girl to have a pregnancy! To take me into your body and give me something out of that same body…!"

Takao shrugged and smiled. "Someone had to do it. And don't worry, it'll get better." He smiled brightly, pointing to Kai's pendant. "Turn it over."

The CEO did so, just as his baby was carried in the room and placed in Takao's arms. _"Forever, for always, Takao…"_ Kai smiled, reaching to touch his son—his first child. "Noel," he said, feeling quite proud of the strong, squirming baby with those beautiful purple eyes. "His name's Noel Hiwatari…"

Takao nodded, looking at the child, from his jet black hair to his dark, glistening purple eyes. "Noel… Noel it is."

Outside the window, while snow fell, the clock tower of London—Kai had been doing business here—chimed. It was the day after Christmas now, but that didn't bother them. Their baby was already here, as the best gift Takao could ever give Kai.

Pale lips formed a smirk, and he unclasped his necklace. Bringing the old, gorgeous gems to his child's neck, his lover smiled. When the chain was safely connected together, they smiled even wider.

This baby, Noel Hiwatari, was the best gift ever. So Kai had given him the second best, making his new son the greatest thing he ever laid his eyes on besides Takao.

The bluenette giggled suddenly. "Does this mean we can get married now?"

Rubies met amethyst then sapphire. Pale lips curved up more then they already were.

"One step at a time, Takao, one step at a time," Kai chuckled. "Let's get through getting the baby's situated first."

In the now-female's arms, Noel giggled.

* * *

Pent: So! It is done! Oddly enough, this was the third chapter I wrote, and it came second-to-last in the actual chapters on Oh well. You win some, you loose some. This was an in-between one. Like a mutual surrender. 


	4. Bahumbug

Title: Christmas Memories

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: KaixTakao, HiroxOC

Warnings:

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note: This is dedicated to Aliasdefeat.

Summary: Takao and Hitoshi love Christmas. Kai and Quinlan don't. And, sometimes, people need to share cultures to warm others up to their prospective of life. Yaoi. KaiTakao HitoshiOC

* * *

**Christmas Memories:**

**Bahumbug**

Quinlan groaned, gripped the sheets and tossing his head back. Hitoshi grunted in appreciation as Quinlan let an extremely loud moan rip out of his throat. Their rhythm was fierce and fast, his body mostly likely leaving an impression on the mattress. "Hitoshi! Hitoshi! Hitoshi! Hitoshi! Hitoshi! More! More, Hitoshi! More!"

These were their activities on Christmas. See, in Japan Christmas was a time to spend with your lover. And Hitoshi couldn't think of a better way to spend Christmas then screwing his little, long-term lover into the mattress. Releasing his seed, the bluenette grunted last one time.

"Oh, god, Quin…" He breathed lightly against his lover's lips. "I love you so, so much…"

"Ugh," Quinlan groaned, his hands drifting to his sore bottom. "That _hurt_ Hi-Hi!"

The other just grunted, swinging the other up in his arms. He strolled naked to the bathroom, the redhead shivering in his arms. Opening the bathroom door with his foot, the smell of French Vanilla and Caramel hit his nose, softly floating, with little hints of fresh strawberries and or cherries.

"I love you so so much, my little baby boy…"

Quinlan groaned, his eyes closed and his head turning this way and that quickly. His body twisted around, flopping. His body was soon met with hot water.

"Ugh. I still hate Christmas!"

Hitoshi laughed.

* * *

Pent: Over and out! Review! And, yeah, I finished this 11:58 Christmas night! 


End file.
